


Spare Friend

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Character, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Cyrus, M/M, One-Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Set early in Season 3, TJ is a good friend, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Cyrus feels a little insecure, so TJ tries to make him feel better.





	Spare Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Cyrus, he's basically just a self-insert, but slightly less introverted. And TJ is a precious boi. Enjoy!

TJ approached the swings, squinting through the sunshine to try and see Cyrus. From some way off he could see him, swinging gently. His head was hung, though, and TJ could tell he was not on his phone. He frowned. He was unused to seeing his little friend – and crush, yes – looking so downbeat. Well. He still thought of Cyrus as his ‘little friend’, but truth be told, TJ had been astonished when Cyrus had returned from England three inches taller than when he’d left. He was catching up with TJ at an alarming rate. Now, though, he looked small and vulnerable. He saw Cyrus look up sharply as he drew nearer, his face breaking into a smile. TJ couldn’t help smiling back as Cyrus dropped down from the swing to meet him.

“Hey, Muffin Boy.” He held out his fist, and Cyrus bumped it. They sometimes did hugs, but TJ hadn’t seen him much that week, so a fist bump felt more neutral.

“Hey, Teej. What’s up?”

“‘What’s up?’ You asked me here, Cyrus,” TJ said, amused.

“I know, I mean, how’s it hanging? What’s cookin’? What’s the tea? You good?” TJ chuckled; Cyrus was being as adorably dorky as usual, but he felt that something was off with him.

“I’m fine,” he nodded, playing along for the moment. “Basketball practice was tough, though. We have a new player, and he… Well, he’s got potential, but he needs some proper training.”

“Cool.”

“What about you?” TJ said cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he shrugged. “Just bored, I guess.”

“Where is everyone?” TJ said in surprise. “Your usual posse?”

TJ noticed Cyrus’ eyebrow twitch. “Goodness knows. Buffy’s off with Walker somewhere, Andi and Jonah somewhere else.”

“They ditched you,” gasped TJ in mock horror.

Cyrus shrugged again. “It’s okay. I’m the spare friend anyway.” TJ froze and stared at him. He wasn’t sure what was worse – the words Cyrus had just spoken, or his blasé tone. Cyrus eyed him curiously. “What?”

“Cy… who told you that?” TJ said softly.

“Told me what?” said Cyrus, looking at TJ blankly.

“That you’re the ‘spare friend’?”

“Oh, no one,” he said dismissively. “There just seems to be a pattern these days that I become useful when the boyfriends aren’t available.”

“Do you really believe that?” TJ asked, his heart breaking. Cyrus just shrugged. _Neutral be damned,_ TJ thought. Overwhelmed, he stepped forward and pulled his friend close, lifting his chin a little to rest it on Cyrus’ head. He felt Cyrus hesitantly wrap his arms around him, gently at first, then holding on tighter. “You’re not the spare friend,” TJ said firmly. “Not to me, and not to Buffy, Andi and Jonah, either. You are important, you are valued, and you play an important part in all of our lives. Got it?” He felt Cyrus nod. “Good,” he said, giving him a squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

“Thanks, TJ,” Cyrus said in a small voice. “I think I needed that.”

“I’ll say. And I want no more of this self-deprecating nonsense, okay?” Cyrus nodded. “And if anyone else says anything like that to you, you give them a good smack, alright?” Cyrus laughed and nodded again.

“Okay.”

“Good. Fancy a milkshake?” Cyrus perked up considerably and smiled up at TJ. The change might not be immediate, TJ thought, but they’d made a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me writing one-shots to make up for having no inspiration for my WIPs.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with your thoughts and / or hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please)!
> 
> I take prompts or requests :)


End file.
